Sound of Pulling Heaven Down
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: inspired by the song Sound of Pulling Heaven down... pretty much, based at Bella's funeral - Mostly Edward P.O.V. but will take perspective from other characters too... enjoy D
1. Twilight

**i'm reaching farther than i ever have before  
leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
i may be some sort of crazy  
we may be some sort of crazy  
but i swear on everything i have and more **

you make the sound of pulling heaven down  
you brought the rain's romantic pour  
you make the sound  
you make the sound  
of pulling heaven down 

Isabella Swan was one of those people who takes a certain affect on your life from the moment you meet her. She was not an ordinary girl, she wasn't scared of much and always managed to somehow land herself in a hospital bed. She was definitely not one of those people that you could describe as a social butterfly, in fact she was quite the opposite, getting her to any sort of social event was never an easy task. My Bella, was of what could only be described as an angel. My beautiful angel.

**somewhere, far away from here  
i saw stars, stars that i could reach (yeah)  
it was a midnight, a silent twilight  
fell down, beyond the ocean beach (yeah)**

_I couldn't believe it, Bella Swan had actually agreed to go out with me._

_She wanted to be with me. Edward Mason Cullen, the vampire._

_Did she have any idea how much trouble this could get her into, I'm not safe for her to be around, though life wouldn't be worth living without her around. _

_I checked myself one more time in the mirror. I wore just a decent pair of jeans with a black button up shirt that fitted my torso well._

_I had decided to take her down to a beach just outside of Forks. _

_I always was a bit of the typical romantic… first date underneath the stars on the beach._

_Arriving up to her door, I heard Charlie fussing over how she looked._

_I personally thought she looked beautiful, but he however thought otherwise, although he wouldn't voice it, he always thought Bella under dressed slightly._

_I knocked on the door and waited patiently as the beauty I longed to be holding came out to greet me._

_"**hey…"**_

_Her cheeks became a sweet colour of crimson as I heard her heart beat slowly begin to quicken._

_I searched once more to see if I could muster something from the silent aura that surrounded her. But once again I was greeted by nothing._

_I must have grimaced because her angelic face turned into a frown._

_"**What are you thinking?"**_

_Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of crimson as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear _

_"**I don't understand why you're so interested in my thoughts, they really aren't that inspiring"**_

_I gave her a look, to say she was absurd then took her hand and led her towards my shiny Volvo._

_As we sped towards the beach in silence, I couldn't help but sneak sideways glances at my own angel, sitting right there next to me, her hair blowing in the wind, wafting her undeniable scent toward me._

_The smell of freesias, breezed around her body. If only she realized just how tempting it was to just let go of all constraint and let my instincts take over._

_It frustrated me that I couldn't hear what was going through her head, throughout that ride. Just to have one glimpse into her mind would've been like heaven to me._

_To be able to hear her velvet voice whenever I wanted to_

_"**Edward? Are you ok?"**_

_I realized then that I had parked the car already and must have been staring out the front window consumed in my thoughts of her._

_"**Sure… I'll just grab the rug and picninc basket and then we'll walk down"**_

_"**ok"**_

_I grabbed the picnic basket as quickly as I could just so I could be by her side again._

_To be near her was all I ever needed. I would never let her go. I loved her._

_I setup the rug close to the edge of the water and sat down, motioning for her to take he spot next to me. _

_We just sat there for a long time, neither one saying a word for a long time. Just being in each others company was all we needed, words were overated._

_As the sun began to go down, I grimaced slightly knowing that soon I would have to return Bella to Charlie. He would worry, he cared a lot for bella, probably more than she realized._

_"**how beautiful, I guess though you must see this everyday. If only I could watch the sun rise and fall with you every day. I want to experience every twilight with you"**_

_Her words struck a chord through me, as my mind jolted back to the conversation I had had with alice earlier that day. Well what I had seen that she had seen. It was a circumstance that no matter how much I loved bella I could not think of even allowing to happen._

_"**Twilight, it's the safest time of day for us, the easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way. The end of another day, the return of night. Darkness is so predictable."

* * *

**_

ok... so what are people thinking???... i know i really shouldn't be making another story seeing as i have enough trouble updating with my others but i just had to get this idea down and working... it is a song fic in a way... the insiration comes from the song 'Sound of Pulling Heaven Down' by Blue October... Stephanie Meyer has it in her playlist of inspirations for New Moon... it's under as Edward's point of View... this entire fic will be Edwards P.O.V. for the moment... but... things may change... we'll see... please review..

xx

flame


	2. Sandcastles

That's what Bella was; an angel. She never realized just how beautiful she was, just how she saved me from me. I will miss seeing the faint blush that crawled upon her face whenever she happened to make a fool of herself, or when I asked her about what she was thinking. But Isabella Swan will always remain in everyone's hearts, indefinitely mine.

**I assemble all the sand that cover wedding beaches  
to build a castle so your mom would have a place to stay  
behind the water slide and down the hill where heaven reaches  
land and time is left to float away (yeah)**

_There we sat, on the very beach I took her to on her first date. She had demanded we go their first._

_It killed me seeing her face streaked with tears._

_If only Alice didn't have that vision, everything would be ok for now._

_But I guess it's best for Bella then she could spend the best valuable time with Renee as she could._

"_**Edward… why does it have to be her?"**_

_Her big brown eyes stared up at me, deeply into my own. I wish I had the answer for her, but I didn't. I had no idea how to comfort her, so instead I just pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear._

"_**I don't know Bella, I wish I just hadn't been stupid enough to bring you to such a dangerous place, you know there is still a chance that we will be able to stop James you know. If we give out hints that we know what he is up to, he may change his mind on his plan of attack. This just may save Renee"**_

_Suddenly Bella's eyes lit up. A look of hope passing through them, just the thought that maybe there was something we could do for her mum brought back a slimmer of the shine that radiates off of her presence._

"_**I'll go, I'll go protect her"**_

"_**What? Bella you can't, I won't let you"**_

"_**Why not? She's my mum, I have every right to attempt to protect her!"**_

"_**Bella, he is a vampire, and you have enough trouble protecting yourself from inanimate objects, there is no way I am going to let you fall right into his waiting arms…**_

_That's when it hit me_

… _**Bella he's not after your mum, he knows about Alice's gift, he is using to his advantage, to set the trap so he can get to you."**_

_**Bbut what about Alice's vision? She saw him decide to kill my mum"**_

"_**Yes, but he only thought of deciding that, his hidden plan is to set the trap. Me, Emmet and Jasper will go to Phoenixand protect her. You, you must stay here in Forks, with Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle."**_

"_**but what if you get hurt Edward? I can't let anything happen to you. I couldn't live without you."**_

"_**I'll have Emmet and Jasper with me, I'll be fine. I can handle myself Bella, just stay calm and everything will be ok."**_

_She didn't reply, she just sat there filtering the sand through her fingers, creating a mound of sand in front of her knees._

"_**Edward I'm scared…"**_

"_**it'll be al alright, for tonight, let's just build sandcastles and imagine that everyone is safely protected in the walls of the structure we built together with our own to hands."**_

_She just smiled sadly at me and nuzzled her head into my neck, slowly I began to smell the salt from her tears and feel the dampness on my shirt as the tears she had been so bravely attempting to hold in, broke free._

_'Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. With each tick of the second hand like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls. But pass it does, even for me.'_

_

* * *

_

_ok... so this has been the fastest update i have ever accomplished... sorta a short chappie... i am working on making the chapters longer but u may just have to wait a week between updates... got so much on with school etc etc... plus i've been sick... but i'm really looking forward to this story... i have a rough plan but no idea where it's going to go!!!_

_**edgeofdarkness** thanks for your review... lucky number one... and the first to read the story!! hope i kept up the facade of writing that u liked from the first chappie:D_

_**vampirelove101** that is soo cool... haven't ever had that happen to me before but i have thought things and then they would happen... so i understand freaky... lol... thanks for the review!!!_


	3. key to my heart

(Alice)

Bella was my best friend. She always let me have my fun, even when it was the last thing she wanted to do. She had a way of caring for everyone else first and putting smiles on people's faces. I remember seeing how lost my brother had been until he met her, she brought Edward to life, an Edward I had never seen before, a happy one full of love. She had a lack of self confidence when it came to subjects that had anything to do with her; she had seemed to develop a trademark blush, as we had loved to call it. I will miss my personal Barbie doll and my shopping mate. I'll never forget you Bella; you are the world to me.

**And rest assured I have the key to every opening  
to every wishing well that's deep enough to dream (dream)  
I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is  
When earth collides with all the space between (yeah)**

_I hated what I had done to her, and I hated how that dog managed to continually remind me._

_It wasn't as if leaving her in the first place had been bad enough, but to know that it tore her to pieces kills me inside. _

_It wasn't even my fault, I knew that, but no one else but my family knows why I had to leave. Victoria had been after her, in attempt to avenge James's death. I couldn't bring myself to tell her, she had been through enough already, telling her that her life was at risk once again by something that had been entirely my fault was just not going to happen. I knew she would blame it all on herself or try to convince me that it wasn't my fault about what had happened at the field that one night. The night in which I had brought her into danger. The night James first got a whiff of her scent. The night which lead to disaster. The disaster that miraculously everyone survived through, well pardon James._

_I know Charlie hates me for leaving her that night; he still hasn't forgiven me completely. I don't blame him; I would hate me too. I broke his daughters heart, I left her there stranded, alone and unstable._

_But now I was going to make it up to her, I would never let her go again. I couldn't bear to. I love her too much, too much for her own safety._

_I had noticed that the dog, who she likes to refer to as 'Jacob', honestly I don't care what his name is, had given her a bracelet with a carved charm of a dog, very much like himself on it. If she were to have a reminder of him on her wrist at all times, I felt there should be a reminder of me alongside it._

_My mother once had a charm bracelet of her own once, I remember admiring it many times. Two charms had always stood out to me in particular, a heart covered in diamonds and an old fashioned designed key, with two diamonds embezzled into the handle. I figured these would be perfect to add to Bella's bracelet. _

_That way Bella will always be able to wear the key to my heart on her wrist, along with a symbolic resemblance of the man by her side. A cold, hard stone that sparkles rainbows in the sunshine._

_As I attached the two charms to the bracelet that hung delicately on her wrist I watched her expression, one of complete utter joy mixed in with the look of total admiration. I hate how I can't read her thoughts, but I thank god every day that her face is as easy to read as a book. Though I still do wonder what it is exactly going through her head. _

"_**Do you like them?"**_

"_**Like them? how could I not…"**_

"_**I thought the heart was a good representation, hard, cold and throws rainbows in the sun light."**_

"_**You forgot the most important similarity"**_

_I looked at her confused… what other similarity could I have with that heart?_

"_**It's beautiful"**_

_Of course my angel would say something as ridiculous as that. If anything as beautiful it was her._

"_**My heart is just as silent too"**_

"_**And mine?"**_

"_**Yes yours, it could never be anyone else's"**_

"_**Tell me Edward… why did you leave?"**_

_Her tone was light, but her eyes betrayed her. I had worried that she would ask me this. I knew it would have come eventually but I didn't want it to, I had avoided it for so long now, I had begun to think that she had completely forgotten about it, obviously not._

_How to tell her? She would be so upset… ah I can't drag this on for any longer._

"_**Victoria was after you, Alice had had a vision, so we began to track her down. I didn't want to tell you because you had been through too much as it had been, the best way for me was to leave you, and leave without any hold because otherwise you would've stuck to me. You would not have let me gone; I had to think about your safety first."**_

"_**Oh Edward! Why! you could've been hurt, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had been hurt"**_

"_**Bella… I'm fine, look no scratches… nothing, it was all of us up against her, and she didn't have any chance. The only thing I regret is hurting you in the process… but it was necessary. You know you wouldn't have let me go Bella"**_

"_**Exactly! I wouldn't have… it wasn't your fight to fight."**_

"_**Look Bella we're fine, it's the past… can't we just be together now. I'm fine and I didn't get hurt."**_

_I saw her back down. She knew I was right, but it still killed me knowing I had lied to her back when I left, that I had told her I didn't love her and that I never had. But it was the only way I could get her to let me go. It hurt a bit that she had believed me, but I had to be convincing._

_She resigned herself into my arms, resting her head against my cold hard chest. I pulled her chin up so that her face was facing upward to mine and reached forward, placing my cold lips against the warmth of hers._

_The kiss as sweet as ever, joining us together. Where we belonged._

_Suddenly I felt like my entire world was starting to crash down on m, pulling her and me together, an electrical surge passed through our bodies. I had never felt anything quite like this before. But I do know it left me ever so breathless, even for someone who didn't need to breathe._

ok... so there is the third chappie! i hope u guys are all enjoying it... well so i got 3 reviews from chapter one... 4 from chapter 2... so i'd like at least 5 for this chappie before updating :D... i did try to make it longer than the last one... i think it's something like 1,035 or sumthing like that... i forgot... lol... thanks to vampirelove101 and edgeofdarkness who have reviewed both chapters... and a thanks jlm8808 and bexy 2008 who reviewd my last chapter!

ciao for now

xxx

Flame


	4. A Toast

(Jasper)

I never got to know Bella as well as I would have liked. But I do know she was an amazing person with very intimate feelings. She could make a person beam just by the simple acknowledgment to their presence. I remember all the times my dear Alice dragged Bella down to a shopping mall, she always fretted about those occurrences but she still went along with them. Ah… and how could I forget her effect on Edward? His emotions had once been very vacant and submissive, but from the day that Bella first arrived in Forks he began oozing different feelings, mainly love, but it was as if he went from a blank canvas to an intricate painting in the space of a day. I just wish now that things had been a bit different and I had taken more time to hang out with her. Rest in Peace dear Bella.

**So never look behind you, spooky people bring you down  
the world is ending there's a party by the bay  
I'll wear my suit and tie when I am  
I am toasting to the way you put that smile upon my face (yeah)**

_(Creep by Radiohead playing in background)_

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry_

"_**Bella, I wish you would be normal, it's not safe for you to love me! How many times must I tell you this… hasn't the incident with James taught you anything?"**_

"_**Only that you're not like that! Edward I don't care how dangerous it may be for me to be with you, I love you, and I need you"**_

"_**But to become like me as well? Do you really want to damn yourself to eternity?"**_

"_**Damn me! As long as I get to spend eternity with you!"**_

_You float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
you're so fucking special_

_I'll never understand her, well not her decision to be damned to eternity. Doesn't she realize she is giving away her soul? As selfish as I am, I know it would be far better for her to have stayed away from me in the first place. How could she still stand the sight of me; after figuring out who I really was; what I really was. It just doesn't make sense to me, she should be scared of me; she should've run from the sight of me. ___

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
what the hell am I doing' here?  
I don't belong here

_What is it that compels her to constantly put herself at risk when she attracts enough danger as it is? Hanging with vampires is not what one would categorise as being a wise choice. She should be down in La Push, with her school friends having parties, even Mike Newton would be better for her. He would at least be able to hold her hand in an emergency room while she was getting stitches, he wouldn't ever have to cringe and restrain himself from draining her because her blood smelled so tantalizingly of freesias._

_  
I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul_

"_**Edward! why won't you understand? Don't you want to spend eternity with me? Is that it? Are you afraid you will stop loving me?"**_

"_**never! I could never stop loving you my dear. You are my everything, how could I stop loving the very thing that keeps my monotonous life intriguing… what I just don't understand is why you are so willing to give up your soul and the chance to an afterlife!"**_

"_**Edward, without you I have no soul anyway, you are my soul. I want to become someone who is worthy to be held in your arms!"**_

"_**Bella, you've got it wrong, if anyone is unworthy it is me"**_

"_**I need to perfect the balance Edward, it is tipped way too unfairly; you have the looks and are absolutely amazing at everything! Whilst I here, am plain and a threat to everyone when I just even look at a sport. When I become a vampire that would all improve. Don't you see, this is where my future lies, in your arms, as someone you don't have to be so scared of breaking with every slight movement."**___

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
you're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

_I still don't quite understand. I love every one of her faults; they are who she is, apart of her. Why would they make the scales tip? And she is far from plain; the girl needs to have her mirror checked. She is the most radiant being I have come across. I just want her to see herself the way I see her. Like the beauty she truly is; beauty shines from the inside out. Doesn't she realize just how special she actually is?___

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
what the hell am I doing' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh

_I wonder if it has ever occurred to her that she will have to drink blood once she is turned. Maybe that would deter her; she has always had a squeamish response to blood. I remember that day when Mike had walked with her out of science when they were doing the blood type testing. She was so pale, paler than she was in general, which pretty much made her look like one of us. She looked like she was just about ready to pass out, and all that was just from one prick of a girls finger that was on the absolute other side of the room.___

She's running out the door  
she's running out  
she run run run run...  
run...

"_**What about the blood?"**_

"_**What about it?"**_

" _**Well to survive you would have to drink it… would u be able to handle that? Seeing as you faint from the mere sight of blood"**_

" _**Well for one, I don't believe vampires are capable of fainting, and two I'll learn to live with it"**_

" _**It doesn't gross you out?"**_

"_**well yeah, a little, but as I said I'll learn to live with it, if it means I get to be with you and can learn to run like you do, anything would be worth it"**_

" _**But the first time I ran with you, you came very close to passing out!"**_

" _**Yeah well I've learned to cope with it… plus the bike riding has helped me get used to it"**_

"_**Bike riding?"**_

_  
Whatever makes you happy  
whatever you want  
you're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_What the hell was she going on about… bike riding? I don't remember her ever riding a bike, at least not when I've been here, but when I have to leave I make sure that she promises me to keep herself safe. What in god's name is she talking about!___

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
what the hell am I doing' here?  
I don't belong here

"_**Well when you left, I had to do something with my time, so… Ihadboughtacoupleof…motorcyclesandwentdowntoLaPush…wherejacobhelpedmefixthemupandtaughtmehowtoridethem…"**_

"_**Something to do with your time?  
Why do I get the feeling there is more behind it then that, especially seeing as I had specifically told you not to endanger yourself!"**_

" _**Well for starters it wasn't as if you were around to stop me… and well it seemed that whenever I got myself into a dangerous situation your voice would ring out crystal clear through my head… I sort of started doing anything that would get your voice to act out, no matter how much it hurt me to hear it… remember you're my drug Edward"**_

"_**Just like you're my brand of heroin"**___

I don't belong here...

_I muttered the last words… I couldn't believe she purposely went out to get herself into danger just to hear my voice… it's absolutely absurd! I never should've left her, well I guess it doesn't matter much now, because I will never leave her again, especially if she is going to do crazy stunts like that that could get her killed…_

* * *

_(At the wedding reception)_

_I sat there, so incredibly anxious, both Emmet and Jasper had been blocking me out with random things like the entire history of the civil war, spice girls lyrics and scarring images of both Alice and mainly Rosalie in very compromising positions. So pretty much I had absolutely no idea what they had planned for their best man speech. Yes they were both the best man, Bella and I couldn't decide so we declared to have them both share the role of honour._

"_**Hey everyone!"**_

_Emmet's voice boomed out over the hall, resulting in a giggle escaping from Bella's lips as everyone turned there heads in shock to the place that the bellowing voice originated from._

"_**So in case you don't know, I'm Emmet, one of Ed's brothers"**_

"_**And I'm Jasper, another one of Edward's brothers"**_

"_**Because our lovely couple over there couldn't decide who they wanted to be their best man, they gave the role to us to share.."**_

"… _**so we not only decided to share the role at the alter, but also the role of the speech, only fair right?"**_

"_**Right. So Edward and Bella over there would have to be the most interesting couple I would have ever come across with in my life"**_

_I sent a scowl in Emmet's direction and muttered under my voice just so he could hear that he would pay for that remark later_

"_**And I'm most likely going to have to pay for that remark later"**_

_He turned and winked at me, he obviously had heard my comment, then all of a sudden he erupted into his booming laughter that infected the rest of the guest who couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the burly man in front of them who really just seemed to be quite the pansy._

" _**And although both my brother Emmet and I could go on all night about some of the highly interesting moment these two have had, it's probably best to keep this short, and leave those awkward moments for the dinner table, where they are always best enjoyed and repeated…"**_

"… _**yes right, as my bro was saying, we're here to keep this short and sweet. So in saying that, we would just like to comment on how the arrival of Bella in our brother's life was well needed and a long time coming"**_

"_**when Bella turned up at fork's high school, Edward became much livelier than he had been for years, it almost felt like a decade that we had last seen him smile, really smile"**_

_I couldn't help but snicker at his comment, a decade would be about right, or two._

"_**Eddie slowly came out of his shell and now had a reason to his every action and decision. Of course eventually the family wanted to know who this girl was that was making such an impact on our usually sullen brothers life"**_

"_**And that's when he first brought to the home of the Cullen's, where she fit into the family like a hand in a glove. She was perfect for our brother and for our family. Welcome to the family Bella!"**_

"_**A toast to the newly Weds!"**_

_I couldn't help but stand up and add my own input to their very suspiciously uncharacteristic speech._

"_**A Toast to the way you put the smile upon my face!"**_

_Then her cheeks coloured to my favorite trademark blush of hers as the guest exploded into applause and shouts of encouragement and well being…_

_ok... i am soooo sorry!! i know it has been soo long since my last update... but everything has just been so hectic at school and everything... but at least to make u for it this is a much longer chappie... 2007 words... my highest previously being 1217... so quite an improvement...:D... reviews please??_


	5. Stupid Alice

(Esme)

Bella was a kind and gentle girl and incredibly fragile. I remember there were quite a few times when she was over that Carlisle would have to pull out his first aid kit, I think it even got to the point that he actually began to bring a few essentials from the hospital over, just in case, because we never knew exactly what would happen next. I loved bella like she was my own daughter and it brought so much joy to me seeing how she made my son so happy. Bella is one of those people that you could never forget.

(Carlisle)

I agree with my wife wholly in the fact that Bella had become one of the family, there was no doubt about it. She participated in most of our family events, even the dangerous ones like baseball. Though I do remember we made her sit down and umpire with my dear Esme. The biggest thing I will miss about Bella is her ability to get herself into the worst situations, I know Emmet usually got a laugh out of it, and well, she became my best patient, I'll miss seeing her everyday, whether she was with my son or on the hospital bed.

**Fill up the air balloon and ride with me  
Yeah hell is jealous of the rain (rain)  
Make love like time and space Is ending  
While befriending fate's alluring way of putting us to shame**

_Stupid alice! How could she forget to mention such an important little fact like how the weather was going to be horrific for air ballooning? Argh, I swear sometimes I could just tear her to pieces, it wasn't as if it had been a split second decision that we had made to go air ballooning. Bella and I had been planning this for months in advance… I mean it took forever for bella to convince me that she would be safe enough and wouldn't fall out of the balloon because she tripped on a cord or something. We had asked alice back then If anything bad would happen, and she lied! She said "**No, everything will be fine, Bella will remain unharmed"**_

_I just can't believe her sometimes! it's not even as if it was just some random trip we decided to take around Australia stopping at different locations to experience new things, god I wouldn't go through all the ghastly lotions and crud I had to rub on my body everyday just so I don't sparkle, just for a random trip! This was our honeymoon, I bet this was her revenge because we refused to let her plan the honeymoon on top of the wedding._

_Seriously, having her plan the wedding was enough as it was, my dear sister always had a knack for overdoing things. Though I will admit Bella looked absolutely radiant in her dress. it was a simple white tube dress that had a full skirt, but then a layer of red lace cover the bodice, with cap sleeves and twisted down to fall down near the front of her skirt; and her veil, was a long train of white chiffon edged with tiny red flowers to match the lace on her dress._

_Thinking of my wife calmed me down a little, well at least my eyes I'm sure were not quite so black with fury at the weather and my stupid sisters lack of mention as to how horrible the weather would be. With a sigh I turned to face my angelic wife, I watched as she sat on the bed gazing out to the window where large drops of rain splattered against the glass, taunting us with the aspect that our plans had been ruined for the day._

_Just as I was about to join her on the bed and embrace her petite frame, I noticed that she had gotten up and was by my side taking hold of my hand. As I looked into her eyes, I began to worry because I saw the evil glint that usually appears whenever Alice is plotting something or Emmet and Rosalie are making future plans that torture my brain with explicit images that I really just do not want to know about. It's enough to see other random girls strip when my brothers force me to go to a strip club 'Just for fun!' but to see my own sister and brother down to pretty much nothing but maybe whipped cream, it's enough to make anyone gag!_

_However before I could question her thoughts, she had begun pulling me out of our room and out **into** the rain. I just stood there in complete utter awe and shock as I watched my angel become complete drenched as she twirled tiny figure in the downpour._

_The water matted her hair against her face and made her clothes cling to her absolutely perfect outline. What more could a guy want form his girl. She was intelligent, generous, affectionate and down right gorgeous. A small laugh escaped my lips as she turned to face me with a bright smile lighting up her face._

" _**well hasn't my dear Bella come along way now! I remember quite clearly how rain once used to be the bane of your existence right next to snow and mike newton! But there you are smiling and whirling around like a little child, choosing to go into it"**_

"_**well, you see kind sir, I met someone who gave me a different perspective of rain, so it has sort of become one of those things that I associate this wonderful being by; thus leaving me with no other choice but to absolutely drench myself within it!"**_

"_**Ah! So who is this person… shall we call them rain?... should I in fact be jealous of this person you seem to want to drench yourself in?"**_

_I teased as I brought her into an embrace, holding her so close to me, the every curve outlined the contours of my body, like two puzzle pieces made to fit perfectly together._

"_**I'd be of I were you"**_

_Ah… so she wanted to play hard to get now, let's see how long this will last…_

" _**well then, do I at least know this rain?"**_

"_**yes… yes you could say that…"**_

"_**are they a male or a female?"**_

"_**why should it matter?"**_

"_**well if it is male, then I know I certaintly have competition, of female, well then I fear I lose my dignity because then I would be forced to question your sexual preferences"**_

"_**well, in that case, rain is indeed a male"**_

" _**ah… so competition it is!"**_

"_**actually, he is most definitely a male!"**_

" _**please tell me Emmett is not the one behind the mystique of rain?"**_

_I couldn't help but laugh as she screwed up her nose at my suggestion_

"_**ok… I admit I ****do**** love emmett BUT as a BROTHER… anything else is just plain ew!!"**_

"_**ha! So it is jasper then?"**_

"_**one again… definitely not!"**_

"_**OMG it isn't Carlisle is it… seriously bella I thought better of you, you are much too young! But then again I must say I would prefer that over Mike Newton"**_

_I mirrored Bella's earlier reaction to the suggestion of rain being Emmet, by screwing up my nose at the thought of Mike Newton._

"_**Argh as if! I would never go near Mike that way!!"**_

_Beside the outburst against the consideration of the Newton kid, all I had gotten in response was a shake of her head. She then preceded to point her finger at me, mouthing "you are"_

_I widened my eyes falsely in shock whilst trying to look as if I couldn't believe that the entire time she had actually been talking about me._

_But my angel just giggled, widening her dazzling smile, no matter how much she tried to convince me that I was the one who did all the dazzling, she definitely had an effect over me. She continued to nod her head in affirmation, that I was now nicknamed rain._

_It was beginning to become unbearable, standing there staring into her eyes, holding her captive in my arms, I couldn't restrain myself any longer, so I took her face in my hands and pulled her sweet lips in to meet mine half way._

_I thrilled as I felt the current that was our chemistry reacting pass through my body from our lips just as it had the very first time we gave in to our instincts and let ourselves mold into each other, just as it has every time that we give ourselves to each other. Our lips molded perfectly to each others. And the taste from her mouth was so sweet, she had definitely become my brand of heroin, I could not live without having the chance to drink every part of her into my system._

_We must have been there for at least 5 minutes, even longer maybe, god only knows. Just us, standing in the pouring, completing one another with out lips locked, if it hadn't been for my sweet angels need to breathe I'm sure we would've lasted much longer, neither wanting to lose the taste of the other._

_We just stood there savouring the moment of being in each others arms for a while before we realized that we really needed to head back to our room and prepare for our 2 and a half hour flight back home.not wanting to let go of my angel. I sweeped her legs off the ground and picked her up bridal style carrying her struggling body back to our room._

_The second I let go of her she ran and bagsed the shower leaving me to begin taking our clothes out of the drawers provided in the room and pack them back into our suitcases._

…… _EIGHT HOURS LATER ….._

_It was quiet, too quiet actually… something wasn't right, I knew they were in the house, but they were blocking their minds from me, alice was reciting the german alphabet backwards… wait when did she learn the ­german alphabet?? I'll have to ask her later, jasper was reciting all of the different civil army speeches that had been drummed into him, esme was going through all the recipes from the cookbook she had recently bought so bella never went hungry at our place, Carlisle was reciting the text books that one must read in order to receive their doctors certificate, rose was listing all the different types of make-up clothes and shoes she owned and Emmet… ARGH!! Once again my mind has been tainted. Seriously, does all he ever think about is how to get Rosalie naked? I should know better by now sigh._

_I turned to see that bella had been looking at me strangely this entire time, probably trying to figure out what was going through my mind, as a moment ago I was all to eager to get into the house to give alice a piece of my mind, not that I didn't mind what happened out there in the rain, but we were supposed to go air ballooning, the least she could've done is warned us that the weather wasn't going to be up for it._

_But now, I approached the house with incredible caution, I still didn't know what was to be expected behind the door. Wait… knowing alice she has probably tried to organize a surprise welcome home party for us. Why she would go and do that, I'm not entirely sure, I mean I know why she would do that, because it's alice, but after her weather stunt she should know that pulling a surprise would result in some dire repercussions on her behalf. Like a furious older brother and the frustration of her new sister-in-law, my impeccably beautiful wife._

_I leant down to my wife's ear and decided I should probably pre-warn her about the disasters that might be awaiting us inside the house. _

" _**dear, just so you know, I have a feeling Alice has attempted to throw a surprise welcome home party for us"**_

"_**she what!"**_

"_**well it's just everyone is blocking their minds from me, which generally only ever means that they are up to something they really don't want me to know, and that I probably will over react to.."**_

"_**hmmm…"**_

"_**and seeing as we are coming home today, and I know how much of a party planner Alice can become, it really wouldn't shock me if she has gone and thrown a party."**_

" _**well I guess the only way we will find out what Alice is up to is by going in and embracing what ever is thrown at us, literally"**_

_I gave her a slight nod, so she knew I was ready and up for it if she was. We both hold of one another's hands and entered into the front room of the house. I cautiously turned on the light to the room, waiting and embracing myself for the big jump out and surprise. But it never came. Bella and I just looked at each, nervousness began to creep into her eyes, what was going on?_

"_**alice..? Jasper..? Rose…?"**_

"_**we're all in here dear"**_

_I turned to where I heard Esme's voice calling to us, in the lounge room and began to pull Bella over with me. Well at least it wasn't a surprise party, but what I was more concerned about, was what it would be, especially if they went so far as to block their minds out from me._

_As we entered I watched as the 6 of them layed there watching some movie, I wasn't sure which one in particular they had on. Carlisle and Esme were snuggled up on the love seat, whilst Emmet taking up most the couch, was sprawled across with Rosalie and tangled up amongst the couple that could only be Jasper and Alice._

_Alice seemed to sense our arrival and turned up to look at me with a small smile on her face._

"_**what?.. no surprise party"**_

_I mocked in a teasing tone. She just laughed and pretened to be hurt by my comment_

" _**seriously, Eddie, I didn't realize that's all you took my for"**_

_I winced at her use of my dreaded nickname. I then noticed Jasper turned his head up to us as well._

" _**we figured, that you and Bella would like some quite time, seeing as the next three days will probably be hell for both of you, seeing as I'm pretty sure one deal hasn't quite been followed through with yet."**_

_I looked at Jasper with confusion spread across me face, it wasn't until I felt Bella lighten up beside me that I realize what he was talking about. No wonder they all kept their minds hidden, I would've turned around at the front step If I knew this was what they had been planning. I knew I had promised, but I still hoped she would change her mind. I let out a small gorwl in frustration as my entire mood slipped._

_Bella just slid her hand up my arm and began coaxing me up to my, no our room._

_When we were finally safely enclosed in the four walls of my room, my angel took my face in her hands and kissed me very gently, which I returned very eagerly, it soon became a battle between our mouths, fighting out to see who get as much of the other person as possible, we progressed down onto the bed, me being very careful not to crush her tiny fragile body, she began to attach herself to me, begging for more, suddenly I snapped as I thought of what I would need to be doing and I pulled right back away from her and the bed._

_She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, that begged for me to come back down and join her, but all I could see was the blood pounding through her jugular, it was then she realized my eyes had most likely turned black, she looked ever so slightly worried, and it was then that the monster inside of me took control…._

* * *

hey everyone... I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long with this chappie, but no one gave me any fresh ideas to work with to make it better... however i would like to dedicate this chapter to Bexy 2008, as she was the only person who reviewed to help me out with my chapter problem... and she was one of only two who reviewed on chapter 4... thanks to jlm8008 who also reviewed on chapter 4!!

ciao!


	6. Her Death

(Emmett)

Bella Bella Bella, what more can I say about the most funniest girl I have ever met. Everyday she would amuse me with her little klutsy traits, she never let me down when it came to tripping over. When my brother Edward brought her home at first we had all been a tad skeptical, well besides Alice. This girl not only managed to bring love to Edward but love to the entire family, she became one of us, she became my little sister, long before she legally did. I will miss my little klutz.

**I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more**

_I held on to her hand so tight... I couldn't believe what I had done... no no no... my dear Bella, what have I done to you? I knew it had been a bad idea from the start, I knew something terrible would happen._

"_**Bella, Bella...? can you hear me Bella? Please, oh god hold on..."**_

_I whipped around to see Alice in the doorway... her eyes were slowly darkening, I knew she was struggling against the monster inside, the monster inside all of us... there was so much blood, the sheets were covered in it. Not just covered anymore, soaked_

"_**Alice, what are you doing here? You should go, get Carlisle for crying out loud! She's dying Alice!"**_

_Alice flinched, I hadn't meant to outburst so completely at her, but I was angered... I had just torn the skin on my beloveds neck in a fit of passion... Alice was supossed to be able to have forsight, why could she have not seen this! Why would she have held something so important back from me... How had she held it back from me? My Bella was dying, because of the crazy monster I am... Bella was wrong, I was the villain... I could and did hurt her._

* * *

_I stood in the doorway... I saw it coming, a moment too late... Why did I not see it before? Since when has my gift ever failed me so? I looked at Bella's limp form, the blood was flowing in a consant stream, I could feel the thirst scratch at my throat, filling my senses as I fought so hard to hold them back._

"_**Alice, what are you doing here? You should go, get Carlisle for crying out loud! She's dying Alice!"**_

_I flinched... I had been so wrapped up in fighting my hunger it shocked me to hear Edwards voice. Right, Carlisle, yes I should be getting him, I turned and ran down the stairs as fast as I could possibly imagine, almost at Edward speed... calling for Carlisle with desperation._

_I finally reached his office. His head snapped up with an intense nature as I opened the door._

"_**Carlisle... Bella... Bella...OMG Bella is... is"**_

"_**Calm down Alice... take a deep breath... what is..."**_

_All of a sudden he was running out of his home office and heading toward Bella and Edward's room, that was when I realised the smell of Bella's blood had travelled. Oh No... Jasper._

* * *

_Alice slammed my door open. I was completely startled by her entrance._

"_**Carlisle... Bella... Bella...OMG Bella is... is"**_

_Ok... what could have happened... Alice never usually stutters, not even when she is really excited about something, she had to calm down._

"_**Calme down Alice... take a deep breath.. what is..."**_

_I stopped mid sentence as the familiar smeel of Bella's blood reached my nose. I was grateful that unlike the others I didn't have to fight to control my hunger at this point in time. I raced out the door figuring if the blood had reached my study that something very bad had happened._

_When I got to Bella and Edward's room I was forced to an abrupt stop as Edward and Jasper were struggling and blocking the doorway. Edward's eyes were very dark and Jasper's had pretty much turned blacker than the night sky. I managed to get around the boys and into the room only to be graced with Bella's limp and on the verge of death form lying in a blood soaked bed._

_I didn't know exactl what had happened, but I could be sure that Edward would be feeling an immense weight of guilt at the moment, and would be blaming himself and most likely he will end up blaming Alice later. I picked my daughter-in-law as carefully as possible, ran past the boys and into the makeshift hospital rooom that had been set up for her in our home to see what I might be able to do to help._

* * *

_Where had Alice gone? I really could do with her right now, with the two newly weds going at it I neede an outlet to dispose of all this extra sexual energy, my hunger was rising too, I should probably go out for hunt then, otherwise I could prove dangerous to Bella. I'll go tomorrow, but right now where is my own wife?_

_As i was wandering the house, searching for my wife the smell hit me and my hunger rose completely out of control. I became the wild animal that I am as I ravaged to where the smell of fresias was coming from only to run full on into a force that proved to be Edward._

_We were stuggling against each other... me trying to get to the deliciously appetising smell of human blood, Edward trying to stop and block my way every which way possible._

_I partially notice Carlisle go into the room and bring out a body that I vaguely recognised as Bella, but the animal inside me didn't care who it was, it just wanted the blood. I let out a blood curdling snarl and Edward responded with his warning growl that could a soldier quiver in his boots. Suddenly I felt an extra pair of hands pin me down and then a knock that hit me unconcious._

* * *

_I finally managed to get Jasper unconscious with the help of Emmett, it wasn't a way I would've like to have done it, but he was too out of control... the blood had been to much for him. I knew where Carlisle had taken her and ran to the makeshift room made for all of her accidents.I burst in to see Bella's limp still bloodied form lying on the bed and saw Carlisle's face. I was too late, she was dying and would be dead in a matter of minutes._

* * *

Hi everyone... very very sorry, everything sorta got away from me for a very long time... I can't promise that I'll be an awesome fan fic author and update on a regular basis... but I'll do my best

Ja Ne


	7. Parents Last Words

(Charlie)

Isabella, my beautiful daughter, she was always getting herself into dangerous situations; However I had never thought she would die so young. We were both very similar in the fact neither of us could really express our emotions well. Although I was very sceptical about Edward in the beginning, particularly after the time in which he left her, leaving her is such a wrecked state, and as much as I didn't trust him, my Bella did, and when she was around she glowed with a light I had never seen from her before; he helped her show love. The Cullen family had really taken her in as their daughter and I will always be grateful for the amount of times Carlisle would help Bella whenever she managed to get herself into another typical Bella situation, knowing Bella she probably became his prime patient. As much as I had worried about Bella marrying so early in her life, particularly after mine and her mother's personal experience of marrying straight out of high school, I knew she was going in to a secure and loving family who would be ready to accept her as one of them. I wish I had had more time to have spent with her, too much time went past in which I couldn't see her face, or share her experiences. When she came to live with me, I had been ecstatic, although I could not express it to her; everyone in the town knew how relieved I was to be getting my girl again. I can't believe she's gone, I've lost her again.

(Renee)

I don't know why, but I had gotten this feeling that Bella knew she was not going to be around for long. She seemed to be ready to cut off all ties. It's a weird feeling to have, it scared me a lot and I found I was contacting her more than I used to. I know it must have annoyed Bella, she never really got how I could worry so much, but every time she would reply a sense of relief would wash over me. It was really hard when she said she wanted to leave home and move to Forks. I had known it was because she had wanted to give me and Phil space, even as much as she tried to deny it. She was a horrible actor and I knew that she wasn't looking forward to having to live in Forks, a place with no sun and lots of rain. She was such a sensible young girl, I guess she never really had a choice living with me; I could be so forgetful and frivolous at times and so she was always left to bring me back and settle me on my feet again. Now she is gone. Is it punishment to me for making her grow up so quickly? We were such opposites. I was the child. A Parent should never have to attend their children's funerals.


	8. The After Gathering

I watched as everyone gathered in the living room of the Cullen's white mansion. This was only the second time that the general public had been invited into the mysterious home of the Cullen family.

If I were able to cry I know that my face would be red and blotchy, the evidence of many tears escaping from the tear ducts. However with death; tears quickly became impossible. Edward always tried to warn me that he wouldn't be able to control himself, but I had been so blind with passion I never wanted to believe he could possibly hurt me.

I watched as Charlie sat alone in the corner, doing what he always did when he feared he was getting too emotional; withdrawing in to himself. It was how he handled things – It had been how I handled things. Renee had turned to Phil, who had only just arrived – he wasn't able to make it to the funeral service as he had been stuck in Jacksonville and had to catch a later flight.

I had been shocked, but should've known when I saw Jessica turn up at the funeral. She was probably there more for the social standing rather than actual remorse. She could be so superficial sometimes that I don't know how we were ever friends in the first place. Didn't surprise me Lauren didn't show up though – social standing or not that girl despised me and wouldn't go anywhere near me if she had the choice – dead or not.

Angela and Ben were there; these were probably the two who I felt the closest to within Forks – disregarding the Cullen's and Charlie. Jacob didn't come, which upset me greatly – but ever since the marriage he has avoided me and won't even take my calls; even though I hadn't been turned – I guess in a way it would be easier for him like that. However Billy still managed to come; I think he was doing it more for Charlie though – He would be the only person who would be able to comfort him now. He didn't come to the after gathering due to the Cullen's but that was acceptable, there was only so far a person can go rubbing necks with the enemy.

Rosalie probably came close to looking the most upset out of all the Cullen's besides Edward; I guess this is due to the fact that she had hated me for being human whilst she was still a vampire but now that I'm apart of the dead she no longer has that connection to a human being who could still become pregnant and have a family that maybe she could somehow be apart of; I sort of feel sorry for her – but it never gave her a reason to take it out on me – everyone makes their own choices on what is best for them – what's right for one person is not always necessarily right for the next.

Edward looked as horrible as I imagined he ever possibly could (which isn't much considering how beautiful he is). I know he blames himself for what happened and he's taking it hard – but it had been my decision to take the risk – I wanted to do experience his body before my body turned to a marble like substance – it's not as if he never warned me. I just wish I could make him see that. He's already done the blame Carlisle act – it didn't last long – with Edward he always finds a way to blame himself as quickly as possible – I really wish he wouldn't do that to himself; it frustrates me close to tears.

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts ( ha-ha – as if!) he excused himself from the few people who were offering their condolences to him and began to head up the staircase to where I had been hiding and watching the activities.

"_**Hey there… if you're not careful someone is going to catch you up here and wonder what your doing watching the after funeral gathering for your own death"**_

I smiled at him coyly to show I was not worried; he obviously was still in the mode of speaking slowly to keep the human disguise up– but there had been something I had been practising with in the morning that he was yet to know about.

"_**That would be very disconcerting, but I think people will be more worried when they look up here to see you leaning on the rail talking to thin air"**_

I watched the confusion on his face settle in. It was very hard not to laugh at him right there and then, but I knew that although I had mastered using my shield to hide my appearance I had not yet figured out a way to hide my voice – although the people down in the living room would probably just take that as they were remembering me in their hearts and not think much more of it than that.

"_**This morning when Alice was looking for me I had been experimenting with what I could do exactly with my shield. I heard Alice's voice and really wasn't in the mood to have her interrupt me and I felt a bit of a ripple go through my body. It was quite a weird feeling. Anyway she walked into the room and didn't see me. Which I think confused her because later when I figured out how to undo my invisibility she explained that she had seen me in her visions moving in the room with her. SO what I think happened is that I had become invisible to the eye, but not to her psychic eye, or something random like that."**_

"_**Uhmmm… ok… but how did Alice keep that a secret from me?"**_

"_**Oh… I haven't explained it to her yet… because that would've meant that I would've had to explain why I was wanting to hid from her in the first place"**_

My Adonis smiled his cheeky smile, but just as quickly it dropped and was replace by a look of query

"_**Have you managed to figure out a way for me to maybe hear your thoughts?"**_

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I still couldn't figure out a way to tune my thoughts so that he could read them when I allowed. It was something I tried everyday but nothing I tried seemed to work – and it wasn't like I could call someone who had the same problem up – because as far as we were aware, there was no one else like me. So instead of speaking it I resorted to just glumly shaking a no.

I could see his disappointment, but it didn't last for too long as his face slowly contorted into one of pure humour as he couldn't laugh out loud without drawing attention to himself

"_**Alice would like to let you know, that because you hid from her she is going to make you go shopping with her all weekend, and that now she knows your little trick you won't be able to get away with it again… Carlisle wants to have a chat with you about your progress and is highly intrigued by your new revelation, Jasper thinks it's hilarious that you managed to hide from Alice successfully and Emmet still is brooding over the fact your clumsiness didn't transfer into your vampire hood."**_

"_**What about Rosalie and Esme?"**_

"_**Rosalie doesn't care much about you still, even though your change was essentially a matter of continue a false living or die; she still hasn't fully forgiven you for wanting to become a vampire in the first place. Esme at the moment is very busy making sure her cooking was ok and feeling really bad about having to fake your funeral as she is sympathising with all of those in mourning"**_

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't easy seeing my family in pain, or my few close friends; but it had been a necessity in keeping the secret. It was better for them to think I was dead than to know that vampires actually exist – with all good things comes a downside, but as long as I could be with Edward for my entire existence I could handle only being able to see my parents from an extreme distance.

"_**Seeing as anyone who notices my disappearance will regard it as me going off to mourn on my own, would you like to get away for a while and grab some time to ourselves for a bit. The weather is beautiful today and you have yet to see your own self in sunlight and honestly I would like to selfishly be the first and only one there when you do"**_

I looked into his eyes and he knew my answer. Of course I wanted to, anytime with Edward alone is pro in my books. So I nodded and we were then quickly on our feet and disappearing out the window from Edward's bedroom towards our meadow. When we got there I was shocked to find a lone oversized wolf stretched out on the grass absorbing in the sun. Immediately I knew who the wolf was and halted. He looked up hearing our arrival and looked at me with a quizzical look which closely followed with a sense of recognition

"_**Jacob"**_

I whispered. Jacob quickly sat up from his position and ran in amongst the trees

"_**NO! Jacob wait… we have to talk"**_

"… _**I know"**_

Suddenly Jacob emerged from the trees and I realised that he had been transforming back into his human form so that we could actually talk.

"_**I thought I was going to get a bit more time before I had to face the facts that you were actually going to do it"**_

I got a little defensive over this comment – I mean who was he to say such a thing when he had been ignoring me for all this time.

"_**Look Jacob, it's not as if I chose for it to happen when it did, that had been the cause of an accident of mine that would've resulted in my death if I wasn't changed…"**_

I felt Edward stiffen next to me as he heard my cover up for the actual story – but to me it was the truth essentially. It had been an accident to push Edward as far as I had, but it didn't mean I regretted it at all.

"… _**and anyway, it's not as if you were exactly acknowledging me in the past several weeks"**_

"_**I know… it's just… I've found it really hard… I loved you… It's not easy giving away the one you love to a mythological being who is the enemy of your existence, let alone knowing she is going to become one too"**_

"_**I understand that Jacob – but sooner or later you would've found your soul mate and imprinted and then where would I be? Edward was my soul mate now you just need to go out there and find yours"**_

I watched him take in my words and I think for the first time it actually made sense to him what the case really was. Edward and I were destined to be together and somewhere out there Jacob is destined for someone else and soon enough they will appear but until then he had to stop moping over our apparent lost love – I loved him because he managed to partially mend me when I was completely broken and so I will always have a bit of his thread through my heart – but my heart belongs to Edward and it's about time he accepts that.

"_**I understand. Goodbye Bella"**_

"_**Goodbye Jacob"**_

Edward gave a quick nod of the head in acknowledgment and then I watched as Jacob turned and transformed into his Werewolf form ripping his clothes, sending them in all directions in little pieces. Then he was gone and Edward and I were alone again. I turn to see him admiring me and I crinkled my face in confusion.

"_**I could never believe you when you said how beautiful I looked when you saw me in sunlight, but if it's anything close to how you look to me right now I wonder how you managed to keep yourself from consuming me"**_

I laughed a tinkled laugh – one that I wasn't entirely used to hearing come form my mouth just yet and smiled.

"_**I was no vampire back then… but I am now"**_

And with that I launched myself onto him, indulging in rough passionate kisses that required no holding back. Before we knew it we were on the grass immersing ourselves within each other within the sunlight. Once we finally calmed down we just laid there spooning each other. I felt as if we were like one and our bodies were moulding together. I Love You Edward.

"_**I Love You Too Bella"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I am sooooo sorry everyone for my very bad updates!! but there was the last chapter of these fic for you!! I'm so happy I have finally managed to finish one - lol - and just for you I also made it approximately 2, 203 words long too!! anyways if you could please review I would be overjoyed!! my next project will be to create a Sugar Sugar Rune fic and to make some sort of progress with the rest of my fics - lol**

**Anyways - thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked it**

**x x x**

**Ja Ne**

SailorvAhiru


	9. New Story

Hey everyone!!

Got a new story all lined up and ready to jump off the starting blocks soon with randomnesshurtsmyhead.

It should be super duper awesome! We have made a joint account so that the story isn't having to be doubly published or only one account getting it-

will keep ya'll posted.

*Taster*

I must have blacked out because the air was musty and the floorboards were drenched in my blood; well at least I think it was my blood.

The disturbing mixture of smells began to fill my nostrils.


	10. New Story Update!

Okey Dokey now... the story is up and running - it's titled Blood Moon and is under the account of Sailor-Ahiru-Randomness.

I promise I will get back to all of my other stories - but at the moment I am currently dealing with my production week for my self-devised musical so I'm not getting a huge lot of writing in, so any extra energy I have will atm be directed to bLood Moon - but plz hang in there... I WILL get around to them....

x x x x x

Sailor-V-Ahiru


End file.
